Ryba
Ryba (ang. Fish) — podstawowy pokarm wszystkich smoków, a także wikingów. Różne rodzaje ryb zamieszkują wszystkie wody mórz oraz słodkie zbiorniki na wyspach Archipelagu. Wygląd thumb|Pospolita ryba - [[łosoś]]Poszczególne gatunki ryb różnią się wyglądem, jednak wszystkie mają wspólne cechy. Podstawową jest opływowy kształt ciała, oślizgła skóra oraz obecność płetw, pozwalających pływać oraz sterować w wodzie (wyjątkiem są węgorze, które mają maleńkie płetwy brzuszne, lecz długie ogony). Każda ryba ma dobre mięso, z chęcią spożywane zarówno przez smoki, jak i wikingów. Siedlisko Ryby, w zależności od gatunku, zamieszkują wody słodkie (jeziora, rzeki, potoki, stawy) lub słone (morza i oceany). Ich populacja jest bardzo liczna, bowiem stanowią podstawowy pokarm smoków, których dziesiątki tysięcy zamieszkują Archipelag. Niektóre odmiany, jak na przykład ślepe ryby lub ryby jaskiniowe, żyją w podwodnych, ciemnych jaskiniach. Istnieją również gatunki, zamieszkujące tylko jedno miejsce. Przykładem jest zmorokrwisty węgorz, żyjący tylko na Wyspie Węgorzy. Znaczenie Ryby są podstawowym elementu jadłospisu wikingów oraz smoków. Jest to spowodowane faktem, iż całe życie społeczne skupia się na terenach wyspiarskich, ze wszystkich stron oblanych wodą oraz wyposażonych w liczne zbiorniki słodkowodne. thumb|left|[[Wiadro i Gruby łowiący ryby]]Wikingowie łowią ryby za pomocą wielkich sieci, zarzucanych w pewnej odległości od lądu na dłuższy czas. Czasami do przepłoszenia ryb i skierowania ich w stronę sieci wykorzystywane są wytresowane smoki, które nurkują do morza. Do wyciągnięcia sieci z wody potrzebnych jest przynajmniej dwóch silnych mężczyzn, a zdobyte ryby lądują w obszernych łodziach, którymi są transportowane na wyspę. Znacznie rzadziej wikingowie używają wędek, a robią to jedynie wówczas, gdy łowią dla siebie lub swojego smoka, a nie w celu wykarmienia całego klanu. thumb|Spadające z nieba ryby złowione przez [[Oszołomostrach|Oszołomostracha]]Smoki natomiast, w zależności od gatunku, wykształciły rozmaite sposoby łowienia wielkich ilości ryb naraz. I tak na przykład Wandersmok, potrafiący ziać elektrycznymi wyładowaniami, strzela piorunem w kierunku słonej wody, w której napięcie doskonale się rozchodzi, i w jednej chwili zabija wszystkie żywe stworzenia w promieniu kilkunastu lub kilkudziesięciu metrów. Oszołomostrach, największy poznany smok, ma paszczę tak ogromną, że może złowić i trzymać w niej tysiące ryb. Dzięki tej umiejętności jest w stanie wyżywić znajdujące się pod jego opieką smoki. Gatunki morskie, takie jak Gromogrzmot, Wrzeniec, mają bardzo pojemne paszcze, którymi pochłaniają ławice ryb. Także Szczerbatek, choć żyjący na lądzie, może złapać kilkanaście ryb naraz. Rodzaje Istnieje wiele gatunków ryb i innych owoców morza, które znajdują się w wodach Archipelagu. Podstawowymi i poznanymi gatunkami ryb łowionych przez wikingów i smoki są: *łososie, *halibuty, *pstrągi, *śledzie, *okonie, *makrele, *węgorze (ich odmianą jest zmorokrwisty węgorz), *ślepce, *ryby jaskiniowe, *strzeble potokowe, *żabnice, *chauliodusy, *golce zwyczajne, *zębacze północne. W morzach i oceanach żyją także rekiny, których skóry są używane jako ozdoby domowe, zęby jako narzędzia i biżuteria, a mięso najprawdopodobniej jest zjadane. Dodatkowo, w cyklu powieściowym Cressidy Cowell pojawia się termin omułek. Omułki nie są jednak rybami, a niesmacznymi, lecz łatwymi do zdobycia owocami morza. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|[[Szczerbatek broniący swoich ryb]]Choć ryby stanowią podstawowy pokarm smoków, na początku filmu stworzenia te porywają zwierzęta hodowlane. Bardzo nieliczne, jak na przykład Gronkle, łowią ryby, które zanoszą jako swoją daninę dla Czerwonej Śmierci. W dalszej części filmu Czkawka, poszukując Nocnej Furii, zwabia ją rybą. Smok pożera sztukę, jednak widąc, że człowiek nie ma więcej, zwraca mu połowę porcji, wyraźnie oczekując, że chłopak ją zje. Później, chcąc zdobyć zaufanie i odwrócić uwagę Szczerbatka, by zamocować mu protezę ogona, Czkawka przynosi mu kosz pełen ryb, które smok bardzo szybko pochłania. Po pierwszym wspólnym locie przyjaciele wspólnie zajadają złowione ryby, które usiłują ukraść Straszliwce Straszliwe. Prezent Nocnej Furii W świątecznej krótkometrażówce ryby pojawiają się sporadycznie, po prostu jako jedzenie smoków. Pod koniec filmu, gdy Sztukamięs odnajduje swoje pisklaki, zwraca im ryby ze swojego wola. Jeźdźcy smoków Ryby pojawiają się wielokrotnie w serialu. Okazuje się, że są poławiane masowo i stanowią podstawowy element wyżywienia Wandali. W pierwszym odcinku, pod tytułem ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Wiadro i Gruby usiłują złowić ryby, jednak nie idzie im za dobrze. Za pomocą Hakokła, który nurkuje w wodzie i zapędza spłoszone ryby do sieci, połowy okazują się udane. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Zdrada Viggo spotyka się z Czkawką na jednej z wysp Archipelagu. Podczas rozmowy przy ognisku mężczyzna smaży rybę na czymś w rodzaju patelni, a następnie gestem oferuje ją Czkawce. Ten odmawia przyjęcia poczęstunku, więc Viggo rzuca rybę Szczerbatkowi, który z chęcią ją zjada. Wtedy Czarciousty informuje Czkawkę, że razem z pożywieniem podał smokowi zabójczy dla gadów czerwony oleander i że bez lekarstwa smok umrze w przeciągu trzech dni. By znaleźć antidotum, chłopak jest zmuszony współpracować z Viggo, który ostatecznie przyznaje, że wymyślił historię z trucizną, by zwerbować Czkawkę do pomocy. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|left|[[Czkawka na tle spadających ryb]]Ryby pojawiają się także kilkakrotnie w drugiej części trylogii. Podczas wspólnego lotu Czkawki z odnalezioną matką, Valką, jej Oszołomostrach wyłania się z wody, nad którą szybują setki smoków, i wyrzuca w powietrze mnóstwo złowionych przez siebie ryb. Jest to pora karmienia i wszystkie stworzenia nurkują, by złapać swoją porcję. Szczerbatek mieści ich bardzo dużo w paszczy. Później, podczas obiadu odnalezionej rodziny, Valka upuszcza ryby z tacy na ziemię i natychmiast pochłania je Chmuroskok, zabierając wszystko sprzed nosa Szczerbatka. Widząc żal Nocnej Furii, wierzchowiec Valki zwraca część posiłku, którą zjada zadowolony i wdzięczny Szczerbatek. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Ryby (nieokreślone gatunki) można złowić w The Woods That Howled, Great West Ocean i Black Heart Bay. Rybami żywią się: Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Szczerbatek, Gromogrzmot, Wrzeniec i Tajfumerang. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk W grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki zbierają ryby - im wyższy mają poziom, tym szybciej to robią. Jest to też ich podstawowe pożywienie. Karmienie pozwala im rosnąć z poziomu na poziom. Prócz tego, ryby można zdobyć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (ich ilość jest uzależniona od poziomu spichlerza) i wykorzystywać do usuwania z terenu wyspy drzew lub rozbudowywania miejsca do zbierania drewna. ''School of Dragons thumb|Łowienie ryb w grze ''[[School of Dragons]]W grze School of Dragons jest to podstawowy pokarm smoków, którego liczne gatunki, m.in. halibut, śledź, okoń, węgorz i łosoś, można poławiać we wszystkich lądowych zbiornikach wodnych. Ryby można dać swoim smokom, by je nakarmić i dodać im energii, wykorzystywać do rozmaitych misji lub sprzedawać Johannowi Kupczemu, by zdobyć pieniądze. By złowić rybę, należy kupić w sklepie przynętę lub użyć małych strzebli potokowych (ang. minnow). Ciekawostki *Wydaje się, że ulubioną rybą Szczerbatka jest makrela. *Nie licząc Tajfumeranga, wszystkie smoki boją się węgorzy. *Gruby i Wiadro odpowiedzialni są za łowienie ryb dla Berk. Zobacz też en:Fish (Franchise) Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies